The Game Amoung Us -Book 1:Koopa Saga-
by OmegaRuby1996
Summary: You think we created them? No we found them! Or they found us. The gaming universe is no longer the game cartridge, discs, or chips we all knew before. They are among us, they are in our world to stay and its up to us to stop them from the global take over their planning. My name is Justin and with the help of a few of my new friends we will stop this new menace.
1. Chapter 0

_~Chapter 0: Prologue _

On this specific day is when several lives changed, thousands, millions, close friends and family and even my own. The social norm of society remained the same, though out in the unsuspecting lives of many underneath the rules of the world was forever transformed. The definition of fiction was re-written and people never dared whether some things are folktales or facts. My view for life was destroyed and regrew into something new, something I saw as truth. But though seen as abnormal and weird to majority of society, I chose to accept it as my new lifestyle. This is the day, when I and many others became a smasher.

I was your average teenager, ready to finish my senior year in high school, had a steady paying part-time job, and was totally unclear of what I wanted to do for my future. Of course the usual go would be for a teenager to head off to college after high school but that was never my first choice. Even as I grew up, hearing the words of my parents telling me I had to head off to school and make a life for myself.

I never accepted that. That just wasn't me, I could never see my future play off in such a way. But soon I saw my true destiny unfold, my true purpose reveal itself. The day it happened, the so called _"outbreak"_ that so many of us smashers represent it as. I was walking home from work when it began. It was pretty late at night as I worked at my local gas station and was forced to stay overtime for my most recent shift. School was just around the corner and around this time of year, the gas station business is pretty busy. As I walked I...some how suffered some kind of attack.

As I was walking a burning sensation suddenly struck my stomach. At first I ignored this unusual feeling but soon the feeling was too much. I grasped my stomach with a tight grip and stopped walking immediately. My gut burned like a powerful flame that was soon coursing through not just my stomach but up my body and into my lungs, throughout my chest and neck. I quickly collapsed, I couldn't breath..I struggled to suck in some oxygen but it was fruitless. I fell on my face into the rocky cement floor, my vision becoming blurry looking into in the dark summer night.

_It couldn't have been it...the way that I die.._

_Was I really gonna..die?_

_I must survive._

_I can't die here!_

_Not here!_

_Not now!_

Slowly but surely, even with the burning flame clogging my throat and body. I got back on my feet. I stumbled back and forth, going up the street trying to make my way to my home. With my hazy vision I looked forward only to notice a large monster facing me, stopping me in my tracks. He was at least twice my size, his head was pointed and tail whipped back and forth with what looked like a flame at the tip. It's wings flapped loudly which gusted a strong gale into my face.

I stopped my movement immediately. Was it a mirage? Because there is no way there was such a thing that could exist in this world. The monster that faced me roared a great scream, its saliva grinding against my cheeks and face. I wasn't petrified or even scared. The burning feeling, the sensation that I felt was more horrific than this frightening beast. I wanted to survive, I didn't want to die like this. I was going to live, through any means necessary.

With my stumbling steps I slowly paced towards the beast and with a shaking lift of my arm I threw a sickly punch. But like an illusion...it disappeared. In shock I collapsed to the ground, my chin against the concrete and my subconscious finally succumbing to my bodies effect. That's where I laid, on the side walk of my small cul-de-sac neighborhood. My name is Justin...Justin Luster. And this is where my story. No, OUR story began.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Game Amoung Us -Book 1: Koopa Saga-**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Justin: So this is chapter 1 of my new story.<span>_**

**_2D: I bet you will give up on this story like your other ones._**

**_Justin: Hey! I had this idea for a LONG time just I've been busy._**

**_2D: Yea right, don't lie to your audience._**

**_Justin: Whatever. Anyways guys, 2D here is "Justin" in this story._**

**_2D: Yea not to confuse me with the author._**

**_Justin: Why are you so grumpy?_**

**_2D: I'm really tired._**

**_Justin: Of what?_**

**_2D: Your stupid mouth!_**

**_Justin: Anyways...enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter 1: The New Life<em>

I woke up at the St. Clair Hospital with my mother next to me crying her eyes out. Immediately as I came to she quickly gave me the tightest hug ever. I was told I had experienced a very wild and extreme case of heart burn and suffered a random seizure, ontop of a very much wounded concussion to the head when I hit the side walk. It was hard for me to wrap my mind around it at the time. I never thought I would participate such an experience. It frightened me actually. The room itself exerted a very dark and gloomy atmosphere. It's not like a hospital usually gives off a happy go lucky feeling but this was far more darker, you could even say sinister. The room was shining with a dark hue of depression and sadness.

What made me feel even more uneasy was the doctor telling me that I was lucky to survive. What did he mean survive? Was I not the only one? It pondered me until my mother let go from her long lasting hug and then I saw them. Several more people were in the same room as I was, many supported by various nurses, some on life support and others gagging and grunting.

What horrified me more was on some beds their bodies weren't moving but instead was covered with a white blanket. They were dead, dead bodies were a mere few feet away from me. How could this have happened? A scene that caused weeks worth of nightmares and haunting memories to this day. What kind of sickness or virus caused this? Families were crying over their deceased family members, lovers, and friends. As petrifying as it was, I still had the thought of how lucky I wasn't covered with one of those sheets.

Even with the guilt of thinking that I was still relieved. When I asked the doctor about this, he merely said it was a sudden _outbreak _and there were no preceding-signs showing this sudden phenomenon to happen. He assumed it happened to those with a certain genetic or gene which caused both my mother and I to worry of our other family members. Luckily for us, from what we heard no one else were stricken with this _disease_.

I was told I would have to stay in the hospital until further notice, which in my eyes was a long time. I mean this was long worldwide stricken disease, I was sure society was terrified and scared whether it was spreadable or viral. So me being a stricken victim was not getting out this place anytime soon, but to my surprise, my stay here was brief at that. I was told to rest majority of the time and to be tested with the meaning few.

They wanted to make sure this sorta thing wouldn't happen to me again or something like that. I usually forget what most people tell me due to my low attention span and ability to lose my train of thought remarkably fast. But while in the hospital, news surrounded like wild fire, so many different stories being told at once, it was hard to keep up which was fact or fake. Through news stations world wide, this_ outbreak_ was being hit everywhere.

People were dropping like flies and in my ease, only a certain portion survived. A depressing subject yes, but an interesting one as well. Just to think you survived a global _outbreak_, that killed thousands, probably millions in the end results. Must be pretty lucky. After almost a month I was finally released, all the testing that was experimented on me was completed and from what they told me, I should be fine. They gave my mom my medical papers and was told we shouldn't tell anyone on the outside about what happened to me so there won't be a pandemonium.

Once being released though, I returned home which was possibly the worse thing I had to experience. Throughout the remaining month of July I was visited by almost every family member imaginable. Uncles that I haven't seen since I was a kid, lost cousins who I didn't even know existed, and even family who didn't even know we were family. Seemed like my mom told family members about my situation before the doctor told us not to.

A very few understood my condition while the others were the most annoying, close-minded people I have ever met. It was a pain, almost everyday someone came over to smother me and to say how lucky I was so lucky to be alive and that I should thank the lord for this miracle. Okay first off, I don't believe in any religion so close that book, done and shut. And most of you didn't even know I existed until a mere few weeks ago, so how are you so concerned?

My remaining summer was practically ruined by annoying family visiting, but it was a strange one too. After a good couple of weeks of leaving the hospital, I started going through a few..changes. The first thing I noticed was my eyes. They were dark brown, the darkening type, my iris being so pitch they looked black. One morning though, I looked in the mirror and saw they lightened a bit. At first I thought it was the shine from the bathroom's light reflecting on my eyes. The next day however they weren't just brown anymore but a mixture of both red and chocolate brown.

I didn't panic, only wondered. Debating if these were the side effects to the outbreak's survivors. Next came my hair, it was once very low and black with a bit of curls. But around the same time my eyes changed so did my hair. My hair is still very short but the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of my head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and more flaky. My mom noticed my new changes but didn't think much of it, mainly due to me not being your average teen. She's knew I was weird so theses new changes weren't out of the ordinary for me. She just considered me being in her words "a white kid."

Though the word she's looking for is emo or goth, my mom was a bit on the racist side when it came to caucasians. Though I just suffered and survived a global disease, dealt with unknown family and a few physical changes, this was possibly the easiest of my experiences. But the next thing that I had to deal with was worse than all of that combined...HIGH SCHOOL.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys this is Justin! :3 Did you enjoy the chapter cause I sure did enjoy typing it. I'm sorry there was no interaction in this chapter but I want to take this story pretty slow compared to my previous stories. I want you to know what my character had to go through with the changes, not just willy nilly getting his powers and beating ass! So next chapter more characters will appear and his powers will start to arise. Thanks again for reading this guy, if you find any kind of mistakes in my writing please tell me. I really would appreciate it. SEE YA!<strong>


	3. Update 1

Hey guys! I'm sorry if you were expecting a new chapter but this isn't it. I'm actually here to ask you something but don't worry it's not like I haven't been typing. I have been writing ideas for the past month because like I stated to many of my fans I want this story to be really good and organized unlike my previous stories. But I'm here to ask you what other game character and I repeat GAME characters should be in the story.

I want to add more characters other than the smash brothers roster, like more characters from the Mario series, Legend of Zelda series, or maybe the Rayman series or Street Fighter series. Please if you have any suggestions just PM or leave a review, I would really appreciate it. I'm asking the fans because I don't know many videos game as I use to and its hard to be original or creative when it comes to that.

A new chapter will come soon, I won't make any specific date because I have too much going on for myself right now. I work and go to school. So typing, working, schooling, my other hobbies and being with my girlfriend is hard to multi-task.

But I won't leave you guys hanging I promise you this! Oh and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
